1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfluidic device comprising an electrolysis device for cell lysis and a method of lysing cells using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device refers to a device in which an inlet, an outlet, a reaction vessel, etc. are connected through microchannels. Such a device is well-known in the art and is widely used in microanalysis device such as a Lab-on-a-chip (LOC). In the microfluidic device, only the microchannels are not formed, but a micropump for transport and mixing of fluids, a micromixer, and a microfilter for filtering fluids which are being transported are also included. The microfluidic device used as a bioassay device such as the LOC generally should include equipments required in the procedure of lysing cells or viruses or use a cell solution lysed outside or already purified materials. An alkali method etc. was conventionally used as a cell lysis method. However, when using these methods, chemicals such as NaOH must be added and an equipment for removing the added chemicals after lysing cells mixed with chemicals must be included. For example, a valve, a pump, a filter and so on for performing the above procedure must be included.
Thus, a microfluidic device including an electrolysis device for cell lysis is not yet known.
In addition, various cell lysis methods are known. For example, a boiling method, an alkali method, a cell lysis method using an enzyme, etc. are known. The alkali method is a method of lysing cells by exposing cells or viruses to a material with high pH, such as NaOH. However, conventional cell or virus lysis methods such as the alkali method had many disadvantages to be used in microfluidic devices such as the LOC. For example, when an alkaline cell lysate obtained by lysing cells using an alkaline solution such as NaOH is neutralized with a neutralization solution, an injection step of the alkaline solution for cell lysis and a device therefor are required and a sample solution is diluted due to addition of the alkaline solution and the neutralization solution. The solution injection step and the device can cause serious problems in the microfluidic device handling microvolumes and the dilution can cause problems when obtaining or amplifying the desired sample. Further, the alkaline solution such as NaOH must be removed or neutralized to be used in the subsequent biological analysis methods, such as PCR.
Thus, a cell lysis method capable of providing a cell lysate having suitable pH and conditions for the subsequent biological analysis while lysing cells by in situ generating a material which lyses cells, such as hydroxide through electrolysis is not yet known.
The inventors discovered that when electrolysis is performed using an anode chamber which contains an electrolyte including ions with lower or higher standard oxidation potential than water and a cathode chamber which contains an electrolyte including ions with a lower standard reduction potential than water and cells, a cell lysate having suitable pH and conditions for the subsequent biological analysis can be prepared, and thus led to completion of the present invention.